leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon - Nogizaka46 Version
Nogizaka46 Ver. Musical Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon is a Sailor Moon musical featuring members of the idol group, Nogizaka46. The show was split into two groups of performers for the main cast (Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus): Team STAR and Team MOON. The first run of performances were from June 8th-24th 2018 at the Tennozu Ginga Theater in Tokyo, Japan. A second set of performances were held from September 21st-30th 2018 at the TBS Akasaka ACT Theater in Tokyo, Japan. The final day performances of Team STAR and Team MOON were broadcasted on TBS Channel 2 in Japan as well as a livestream at various movie theaters in Japan. The story is based around the first arc of the manga involving the Dark Kingdom. Plot Usagi, a normal middle school girl, has a strange dream where she sees a man calling for "Serenity" while . She wakes up, late for school, and in her hurry, runs into a cat with a crescent moon bald spot. Usagi is punished for being late where she is comforted by her friends, Naru and Umino. Once home from school, the crescent moon bald spotted cat appears again and it turns out she can talk, and her name is Luna! Luna gives her a brooch and upon realizing her friends are in trouble, Usagi becomes the Pretty Guardian of Love and Jusitce, Sailor Moon! Now she must find the rest of the Sailor Guardian's to help against the fight against the Dark Kingdom as they gather energy and search for the mysterious Silver Crystal. Meanwhile, a man calling himself Tuxedo Mask helps Sailor Moon but seems to have motives of his own. Who is he and what is his relation to the Silver Crystal? Usagi must find that out along with the Silver Crystal all while discovering her destiny and saving the world from destruction from a destructive evil from the past! Commercials Short advertisements were uploaded to the sailormoon-official YouTube channel on June 30th, one for Team Moon and one for Team Star. These were in anticipation of the upcoming September shows. Staff * Original: Naoko Takeuchi (published by Kodansha) * Production: Wally Kinoshita * Screenplay: Tamio (Eureika department store) * Music: Shunsuke Wada * Lyrics: Etsuko Shingiri * Choreography: AOI MATSUO * Sword fighting: Masanori Tomita * Art: Takahiro Shibata * Acoustic: Koichi Yamamoto (ESC Alliance) * Acoustic effect: Aoki Takuhei (Stage Office) * Illumination: Yoshiyuki Yoshie * Picture: Tomichi Kenjin * Costume: Seyshowo * Hair & Makeup: Reiko Kobayashi * Props: Yoji Hayashiya * Doll Modeling: Chihiro Takahashi (Puppet Theater Company Hitomi) * Singing Guidance: Akira Casanova * Practice Piano: Masato Sugita * Directing Assistant: Rie Fujiwara * Stage Director: Mitsunobu Nagashima * Technical Director: Yoshiyuki Hori (DDR) * Advertising Art: Shinjiro Eguchi * Advertisement Photo: Yusuke Miyake Cast * Team STAR (Nogizaka 46 Members) ** Sayuri Inoue: Sailor Moon / Usagi Tsukino ** Miria Watanabe: Sailor Mercury / Ami Mizuno ** Ranze Terada: Sailor Mars / Rei Hino ** Miwa Umezawa: Sailor Jupiter / Makoto Kino ** Kana Nakada: Sailor Venus / Minako Aino * Team MOON (Nogizaka 46 Members) ** Miyuki Yamashita: Sailor Moon / Usagi Tsukino ** Tani Itō: Sailor Mercury / Ami Mizuno ** Kazumi Takayama: Sailor Mars / Rei Hino ** Ai Minori: Sailor Jupiter / Makoto Kino ** Hina Higuchi: Sailor Venus / Minako Aino * Yuka Yamauchi: Naru Osaka * Mina Tagami: Umino Gurio * Misato Matsumoto / Hiroko Wakasa: Luna * Chihiro Ando: Kunzite * Kojima Eri: Zoisite * Shin: Nephrite * Rina Takeda: Jadeite * Mikako Ishii: Tuxedo Mask / Mamoru Chiba * Nami Tamaki: Queen Beryl * Mai Shiraishi (Nogizaka 46): Queen Serenity (Video Appearance Only) * Ensemble: Mayuko Kawamoto, Mayu Kaburagi, Kumiko Saito, Ayuka Kurachi, Minami Watanabe, Mami Mitsuoka Trivia * This show features the first time Luna has appeared in puppet form which is very different from her plush toy form in PGSM. * This is the first musical with Naru Osaka and Gurio Umino as characters * This show features the return of Mikako Ishii, who previous played Sailor Pluto in Petite Étrangère, Un Nouveau Voyage, Amour Eternal and Le Mouvement Final, as Tuxedo Mask and Chihiro Ando, previously Tiger's Eye in Amour Eternal, as Kunzite. * During the June performance, La Soldier ''and ''Fire ''were performed during the encore. In September's performance, ''Fire was switched with Solar Miracle Make-Up. This is the first time songs from the Bandai produced Musicals have been performed since the musicals, produced by Nelke Planning, began in 2013. Category:Sera Myu Category:Musical Category:Work in Progress